Diplomatic Relations
by Allie02
Summary: Rodney doesn't think that he's capable of being diplomatic. Rodney&Teyla, written for the Rodney&Teyla thingathon at LiveJournal.


This started off for the Rodney/Teyla thing-a-thon at the LiveJournal community "Sticks and Snark" but wasn't long enough. It was written using the prompts "off-world, banter, happy", provided by "tigs".

x x x

**Diplomatic Relations**

"Remind me why I'm here again?"

Rodney loosened his tie before taking a deep breath. Sighing, Teyla stepped closer and reached up to tighten it. Satisfied with his appearance, she stepped back before answering.

"You have frequently insisted that you are the most intelligent person in Atlantis. I thought that you would have been flattered by the fact that the Velta'an are of the same opinion."

Rodney wrapped his fingers around the knot of his tie once more, glaring at her before loosening it again. "Yes, well. I was hoping that it meant that they would be more willing to share their technology with us than most of the other worlds we've visited. I didn't realise that it would lead to me standing here in a suit and preparing to lead diplomatic talks."

She reached for his shoulders before trailing her hands down the length of his jacket, her gaze following her fingers before returning to his face. She gave him a slow, mischievous smile. "I think that you look handsome. Perhaps you should wear this...suit...more often."

Rodney snickered. "As much as I love your diversion tactics, they're not going to work this time." His smile disappeared as he looked at her helplessly. "What if I mess up? You're the diplomat, not me."

"You will not," she replied confidently. "The Velta'an have been very accommodating thus far. I doubt that any unintentional offence on your part will hinder these talks. After all, these are merely preliminary negotiations. Elizabeth will take over once trust has been established and the main talks can begin."

His jacket twitched beneath her fingers as he snorted with amusement. "Well, clearly you underestimate my ability to offend people. Did you know that Sheppard and Ronon have a wager on whether Elizabeth will even be allowed on this planet by the time I'm done?"

Teyla silently cursed her team mates' lack of tact. Glancing at her watch, she took his hand in hers. "Come with me."

She lead him to the chair by the window, waiting for him to sit before moving behind him. Placing her hands on his shoulder blades, she slowly moved upward towards his neck. She thought that she heard a light groan as his head dipped forward.

He sighed heavily as the pressure of her fingertips increased and her hands moved in wider circles. "I just don't think that I'm capable of being diplomatic."

"There is a tale that my father once told me," she said quietly as her hands moved with greater purpose across his back and shoulders. "Several generations ago our people were led by two warriors who were brother and sister. Heras was a hunter and well-respected amongst his peers. Lida was also respected but, as a wife and mother, was seen as someone who would put her family first and all else second. One night, the Wraith came; not only in their ships but also by foot. The villagers gathered around Heras and Lida and awaited their direction. Heras told them to arm themselves and fight. Lida argued that they should hide in the forest and plant bombs in the village to fend off the Wraith on the ground -"

"You guys had bombs?" Rodney interrupted with surprise.

"Yes, we had rudimentary devices. We still do. But it has been many generations since the Wraith have attacked without the use of Darts, and the council has seen no use for them." She paused as Rodney's head tilted back instinctively when her fingers met around the base of his neck. "The villagers were torn, unsure of whether to follow Heras or Lida. In the end, they went their separate ways. Many were so used to accepting the words of Heras without question that they could not recognise his lack of judgement. Needless to say, those that followed Lida were the only ones to survive."

"So, you're comparing my situation to an attack by the Wraith?" he asked incredulously.

"Lida proved herself to be a better leader than her brother despite preconceptions made of her. She led her people to safety, while he led his to death. I am merely saying that when given the opportunity, people can – and often will – surprise you."

Rodney turned to look at her. "Even me?"

Teyla leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft, fleeting kiss. "Especially you."

"Okay," he muttered, almost to himself. Rising slowly, he turned and reached over the chair for her hand. They both watched the gentle circles that his thumb made against her wrist. "You could come too," he murmured.

The mixture of hope and nervousness tugged at her, and she stepped closer to cup his cheek. "The Velta'an insisted that only _you _attend the talks, Rodney."

"We could tell them that we're a team, that we're good together. I mean, we are, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Teyla sighed, squeezing his hand before continuing. "But we should follow their customs, particularly during the first formal engagement. I will be here when you get back."

"Promise?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Promise," she replied before brushing her lips across his.


End file.
